


You Can't Reset The Stars

by cylawings



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 knows theyre in a game theory, Angst, Feels, Love Triangle, M/M, tags may change with time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylawings/pseuds/cylawings
Summary: 707 remembers every reset, he knows that MC can reset it and change it all. She had done it before, she had done it after she'd made him love her so much and she still was... He was tired. He was sick and tired of this. So what does he do? He hooks up with Yoosung. If she can bend the rules and change how everything happens, why can't he?Though at the end of the eleven days, Seven soon realizes his mistake... Yoosung won't remember him if she resets again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the summary was made to literally SPOIL NOTHING FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY, it basically just tells you what you need to know for the first chapter ahaaaa. Have fun dearies~

It was the end of the eleventh day. Everyone had fun at the party and gone home. It was the last day before it’d likely be reset again. Seven’s golden eyes drifted away from his ceiling down to the blonde boy curled at his side. He didn’t know why he’d done it, he was so tired of the same repeating of everything, the same old watching her flirt and get with the others, the same old hurting and being ignored. For some reason his mind had decided pulling Yoosung into a messy situation like this was a good idea. To push past boundaries and end up being… boyfriends? They’d never given it a name, but that’s probably what he should call it. Had he done it in search of someone to love? Had he done it because he was desperate for someone to give him the affection he craved? He didn’t know, but there was no bother worrying about it. The reset would happen soon.

His hand lifted to run through the blondes hair, pulling the unclipped bangs away from his face. He was still awake, wide lilac-colored eyes lifting to lock with golden ones. The redhead grimaced. Why did he give himself another person to hurt over when they forgot about him? Yoosung had seen his expression, about to ask what was wrong but Seven pulled him up before he could. He kissed him lightly, a brief wave of happier emotion washing over him, just enough to let him forget everything he had on his mind for a few seconds. Yoosung didn’t resist, eyes falling shut as he relaxed against Seven. There was a moment of silence, eyes shut and arms around each other as they relished in the tenderness of the moment. 

Yoosung smiled softly, pulling back to look at the redheads face. His smile fell when he saw Seven looking down, expression tense like he was about to cry. “Seven…?” He murmured. When there was no response he gently cupped Seven’s cheeks and lifted his head. “Hey, look at me… What’s wrong?”

He hesitated, biting his lip and eyes looking away again. He couldn’t do this to Yoosung… but he was so tired of keeping everything inside. He looked back to lock his gaze with the blondes. “Please don’t forget about this.” He said quietly.

Yoosung was confused.“Forget?”

He swallowed thickly. There was no turning back now. “Don’t forget about… us.” His hands came up to grab onto the ones holding his face. “Don’t forget about these past eleven days, don’t forget about everything that happened between us.” He nearly choked on the words, actually saying them becoming harder than he thought it would. “I don’t know if I can… If I can handle you forgetting too.”

“Seven… What are you talking about?” He looked a bit scared, eyebrows drawing together in concern. “Of course I’m not going to forget.”

Seven couldn’t keep looking at him, his head fell and he choked out. “You don’t understand…” Of course he didn’t. Nobody could understand what he’d gone through over and over again. “I can’t handle losing everything anymore… I already lost her! She’s not coming back to me, I know she isn’t, she’s going to pick someone else!”

“S-Seven… Your scaring me…”

He wished he could shut up but he couldn’t stop now, the words spilling out of him like a dam had been broken. “I _can’t_ lose you too! Not after this, not after I gave up on her and gave my everything to you!” He was almost worried he was crushing poor Yoosung’s hands with how hard he was gripping them, yet he kept going. “Please don’t forget if she resets it again! _Please!_ ”

Yoosung looked scared, confused and heartbroken, his boyfriend falling apart in front of him. “Seven, I… I don't understand.” He whispered sorrowfully. “What do you mean lose me? What do you mean you already lost her?? I want to understand, I want to help you.”

Seven couldn’t respond. He didn’t know how to. He wasn’t sure his voice would even work if he tried to speak. A sob ripped from his throat, his head falling against Yoosung’s shoulder. He kept mumbling, brokenly. “She’ll have to pick someone eventually, pick someone and just stay with them and this’ll all be over and I won’t have to deal with it anymore and…” He just kept going, his words eventually becoming incomprehensible and morphing into more crying.

Yoosung stopped trying to understand, simply holding him. “It’s okay… It’s okay, shhh.” He murmured, rocking Seven gently in feeble attempts to calm the redhead down. “…Hey Seven?”

The redhead gasped for air between his sobs, taking a moment to calm down enough to respond. “Wh-what?”

“…I… I love you…” Yoosung whispered into his ear.

Seven’s eyes widened, everything seeming to freeze around him. Those words hadn’t been said by either of them before. They echoed in his head as his mind slowly processed it. When they fully registered it was like he’d just been hit by a speeding truck. He felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his chest and choked, vision going blurry as the tears overtook him again. He buried his face into the crook of Yoosung’s neck, hugging the blond tightly to him as a loud, pained scream ripped from his throat. Yoosung was appalled by this response, obviously had been hoping his words would calm Seven down rather than make him start breaking down even worse. He frantically apologized, trying to to say he didn’t mean to make Seven so upset, that he didn’t mean to make it worse. “Idiot, idiot, idiot,” Seven hissed out the words. “You are such an idiot, _I love you too._ ”

“Then why are you _crying?!_ ”

He shook his head. He couldn’t explain that. He sat back, cupping Yoosung’s face, trying to control himself and calm down enough to speak properly. “You are… You are my everything now. You’ve made me so happy. You lit up everything when I felt like it was all hopeless… After her… I…” He paused, taking a deep, shuddering breath to steady himself before he continued. “I love you so much. You are my star, fallen from the sky. I don’t deserve you, but here we are.” He laughed brokenly, a bittersweet smile coming to his face. “I don't deserve you…” He repeated quietly.

Yoosung’s eyes flicked across his face a few moments, silent. He thought, before reaching out and gently brushing Seven’s hair out of his face. “You deserve to be happy… I want you to be happy.” He admitted. “I want you to smile, and to mean it when you smile… I like your smile.”

Seven’s expression became pained again, though he kept his small smile nontheless. “It might be awhile before we can get my genuine smile back.” Yoosung frowned, but before he could say anything, the redhead continued. “Why don't we sleep…? I think I just need to rest right now. I’ll feel better tomorrow.” _That’s a lie. You might be gone._ “Okay?”

Those lilac eyes searched his face again, but the blonde didn’t argue. “Alright.”

Seven insisted upon holding him close, tight to his chest when they pulled the blanket over themselves. A part of him hoped she would stay with who she’d chosen this time around… Had it been Jumin, Jaehee or Zen? He didn’t remember. He didn’t care. _Just please let him have this._ Let him keep Yoosung if he couldn’t keep anything else. He nestled his nose into the blonde hair, praying desperately he would wake up with it still there.

___________________

A phone was buzzing, alerting him of new messages and dragging him from his sleep. Seven rubbed his eyes, glasses nearly falling off his face, he must have passed out with them on again… Figures… He yawned, sitting and stretching himself out, arms high above his head. Through sleepy eyes, he took in the empty space on the bed next to him. _Yoosung must be making breakfast_ He thought blearily to himself. His phone started going off again and he groaned, turning to the bedside desk to grab it. As soon as he opened the RFA app his heart stopped.

_MC has entered the chatroom._

No.

No…

**_No…_**

Seven shouldn’t have, but he threw his phone as hard as he could at the wall and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you liked this! If you did, pretty please leave a comment with your thoughts, I'd really love it!!  
> Thank you for reading, and have a nice day~!  
> Also I'm sorry this first chapter is fairly short! I plan to make future chapters longer!! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil warning, I roughly follow canon events of the game but as far as them having chats and such go I am not following strictly EXACTLY what they canonly say. After all, things are gonna go a bit different with this story, so the chats will end up going different as well ;)

Seven didn’t move from his bed for a very long time. He should have been talking in the chatroom right now, should have been a part of the intro to the game… But he couldn’t convince himself it was worth it. He felt numb, previously turbulent emotions having vanished to instead leave him an empty shell. He stiffly sat up, like a robot, and got up to get his phone. It had left a dent where it had hit the wall… He could worry about that a different time. When he looked he found that they were already quite a ways through, V was being called by Jumin currently. He wondered if him not being in the intro would affect much… He doubted it. MC had all the power here. She controlled how everything. She was like a God, all of her decisions were the ones that mattered.

_V entered the chatroom._

**V** : Hello everyone.

**V** : I heard about the situation, I was told over the phone by Jumin.

**V** : Someone called MC is currently in our chatrooms, and also in Rika’s apartment?

**Zen** : Yeah! It’s scary right;;;

**Jumin** : Please tell us how to deal with this.

_707 entered the chatroom._

**707** : DID SOMEONE SAY 707?

**Zen** : -_- no

**Yoosung** : Seven!! Help usss!

Seven grimaced, trying to ignore Yoosung’s messages. 

**707** : I just knew you all needed my help!! I could feel it!

**V** : Luciel, can you look into this please?

**707** : Already am!

Seven grimaced as he typed, hating keeping up the fun, playful personality. He didn’t even need to check anything, he already knew what he had to say. Had already looked into it enough times in the past to have memorized the pattern. He waited a few moments, letting them talk amongst themselves so it would seem like he was actually doing something. His heart ached when he saw Yoosung messaging along with the others, oblivious to what was happening… Unaware of everything that _had_ happened… He shook his head and tried to focus on typing.

**707** : It’s a girl~

**Jumin** : But how did she get into Rika’s apartment

**707** : I dunno, but she’s cute~

He felt sick typing that. He was _supposed_ to act like this, but all it did was make him want to puke. When had this happened to him? When did he start hating this so much? He remembered before when he would love this, love seeing what happened differently until… Until MC shattered his heart.

**Yoosung** : It’s a girl!!

Yoosung’s surprised emoji followed that message, everyone now getting off topic _again_ as they started babbling about this new information. All Seven could do was stare at Yoosung’s messages, stare at his profile picture. He wanted to get up and go see him. He wondered how the blonde would react if he showed up at his house right now… But no, he wasn’t supposed to do that. He needed to follow the rules or… He hesitated. _Or what_? He never thought about that, what happened if he didn’t follow the rules? His eyes snapped back down to the chat.

**V** : Well I believe she’s trustworthy… Rika must have wanted her there if she’s in her apartment.  
Ah so this was where they were… What if he…? His fingers moved on their own before he fully thought it out.

**707** : I don’t trust her.

**Zen** : What??

**Jaehee** : What on earth are you saying?

**Jumin** : Are you going against what V said?

**707** : I don’t trust her. She shouldn't have even been able to get into our app, she shouldn’t be in Rika’s apartment.

**V** : Luciel, please

**707** : No. Don’t.

**707** : I don’t want her here.

**Zen** : What on earth has gotten into you?!

**Yoosung** : Are you feeling okay Seven?;;;;

He winced. _No_. He wasn’t. He wanted to scream it, he wanted to tell everyone what he’d been through, he wanted to…

**V** : Luciel. Call me right now please.

_V has left the chatroom._

**Zen** : Someone is in trouble~

**Yoosung** : You should go take that call Seven…;;;;

**MC** : I don’t know what’s happening…

**Jumin** : V and Luciel seem to be having a disagreement.

_707 has left the chatroom._

Seven couldn’t handle that anymore, he couldn’t keep reading what they were saying. As soon as he left the chatroom his phone was going off with a call. He stared blankly at V’s profile picture buzzing on his screen, so long that by the time he realized he should hit the answer button it already had stopped ringing. He called again almost immediately, this time Seven managing to lift his thumb to answer.

“What on earth are you doing?” V’s voice was odd to hear when he answered. For some reason the typically smooth, gentle voice putting him on edge.

“I…” He hesitated. “I can remember every reset V.” He ran a hand over his face, trying to prepare for the agonizing conversation that was likely going to follow this confession. There always was. He’d found out during previous resets that V knew that the resets happened, though never remembered what had happened previously like Seven did. He was aware, but did not experience it himself basically. How he knew was lost on Seven, but honestly how this happened at all was lost on him.

“You… know about that?” 

Seven sighed. “Yeah… I’m… I’m too tired for this right now V, I can explain everything a different time. I just need… to talk right now.”

There was a slight pause, but V did finally murmur. “Alright. Talk.”

Seven worked his jaw back and forth, thinking how he wanted to say this. “I’ve… lived through a lot of resets. I don’t even know how many anymore.” He grimaced. “Once, I fell in love with MC and I thought maybe she wouldn’t reset it again. Maybe she would stay with me, y’know? That… didn’t happen.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “She reset again. Then again… and again.” His voice had started shaking, grip on his phone tightening. “And I got so tired of it V… I couldn’t handle it anymore, so I…” He choked on his words, terrified of what he was about to confess. He took a moment to control his breathing before saying. “I hooked up with Yoosung… _God_ , V, I fell in _love_ with him! And, and she just… _She reset it again_.”

When V didn’t respond, he started to get scared. He shouldn’t have said that. He shouldn’t have told V about him and Yoosung. He was almost sure the guy had hung up on him when he was startled by V speaking finally, voice soft. “Luciel… I’m so sorry.”

His breathing hitched, the only noise he made in response as he was trying to fend off crying again.

“Is there anything I can do…?” V sounded like a parent, speaking softly.

“I don’t know.” He admitted brokenly. “I want… _her_ to not be here.”

“You know I can’t do that…”

“ _Why_?!” Seven gritted his teeth, anger bubbling up within him. “You could so easily just say she isn't safe and get rid of her! I want her the _fuck_ out of our lives.”

“I know, but…” V paused, seeming to think over how he should say this. “Everyone needs this. They need her to throw the party. You know that.” When Seven was silent in response he added. “Think of how happy Yoosung would be.”

Seven scrunched his eyes shut, face contorting into an angry expression. “Dammit V… Fine. But I don’t have to be happy about this.”

“I know…” V sighed. “I’m sorry Luciel… We have to do what’s best for everyone.” He shifted, before saying. “I’ll be away on several trips for this next while. Please don’t cause trouble while I’m gone, okay?”

He grunted in response before simply hanging up on him. He didn’t want to talk to him any further. He didn’t think much about where he threw his phone, just dropping it on the nearest surface and getting up to go out to his kitchen. He needed to find a way to calm himself down, nothing like his favorite foods to do that right? He pulled Honey Buddha Chips out of his large, never-ending supply as well as several bottles of his favorite soda and headed back to his computer, ignoring his phone going off with notifications. He threw himself into the chair, spinning in a circle before facing his beloved computer, scooting up to it to get work done.

He lost himself in his work for who knows how long, checking the jobs he was supposed to be doing and hacking away. A few times he got sidetracked and did his own thing, checking into personal projects of his and also several systems he had set up for security. He came across the one set up for Rika’s apartment and stopped, staring at it. He knew fully well about the bomb that was there, the bomb _he_ had installed… He wondered if…

Before he could finish his thought he was startled back into the real world by a familiar ringtone going off on his phone. He scrambled automatically for it, falling off his chair and quickly chucking himself onto his bed. He snatched up his phone, staring to make sure it really was Yoosung calling him and answered too fast for his mind to comprehend. It took him a moment to realize he needed to say something, stuttering out a “h-hello?”

“Seven!” The blonde’s voice sounded so happy and excited. “Have you seen the chats today? V says MC is safe! And she said she wants to help plan parties and everything!” He giggled. “I’m so happy! It’s like Rika came back reincarnated or something!”

Seven stared blankly at his wall, completely in awe by the fact that Yoosung could so easily talk to him like this. So unaware of how much just hearing his voice made the redhead ache. He managed to answer quietly. “Yeah.”

“Really, I can’t believe we’re gonna throw a party again!” Yoosung just kept going, not aware of Seven’s current mood. “Aaah, it’s been too long! Don’t you think?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think she’ll invite tons of people?? I bet so! It’s gonna be so cool!”

“…Yeah.”

There was a pause in the blondes babbling before he murmured. “You aren’t talking much…” Seven felt his heart stop a moment, though it quickly fell again as Yoosung gasped. “Oh no! You’re probably trying to focus on super important work! I’m sorry!”

“What?” Seven was a bit shocked as he realized he did indeed have work he was not doing. “Oh… Oh yeah, sorry.”

Yoosung laughed. “It’s okay! I can talk to you later!” He quickly said bye, hanging up, and Seven was once again left with his thoughts.

Seven stared at his phone awhile after the call had ended, just thinking. Maybe… Maybe he could just do what MC did. Climb his way back up to where he had been before the reset. Get Yoosung to love him again and be happy again… Until it reset then repeat the process. It sounded like an exhausting cycle to repeat over and over, he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to keep it up… But maybe she would finally choose someone and stop this? He sighed. Only time would tell him.

As he returned to his computer, running a hand over his face, he glanced to his phone. He hesitated a moment, before pulling up Yoosung’s name and privately texting him. _Hey. Do you wanna hang out some time? It’s been awhile since we did last._

 

_Sure! What time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONG I'M SORRY
> 
> Finally we get a continuation to see how Seven's dealing with all this! Please feel free to leave comments telling me your thoughts!!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since the reset. Seven had desperately sought out Yoosung’s attention, trying to keep him away from the RFA chats and instead with him whenever he could. He had to make sure she didn’t get to him. Nontheless he found Yoosung sneaking onto his phone while they were out, and how could Seven ever tell him to stop without a good explanation? Plus, he couldn’t blame him. Seven knew he wasn’t always the most fun to hang out with, considering how much of their time would be spent just walking or driving. Yoosung would never shut up about MC.

_“She’s so nice!”_

_“She likes coffee too!! Did you know she likes coffee?”_

_“Did you know MC is excited to help us with the party? I should find more guests to invite!”_

It never ended. MC this, MC that. Seven always felt a stabbing pain within his chest when Yoosung spoke her name. Why not Seven this, Seven that?? Why couldn’t he just as excitedly speak of him, of _them_. Tell everyone they were out getting coffee at a café and take cute pictures… Take a selfie so he was right next to his redheaded best friend. Right there, so close… Seven snapped out of it as Yoosung gasped in excitement, running down the street. “The new toy store is open!!” He squealed like a child, absolutely giddy.

Seven couldn’t help but smile at his joy and ran after him. “I’m gonna steal every teddy bear before you can get them!”

“Nooooo!!”

They giggled like children together, running up to the store’s door and heading inside. It was a lovely place really. It was bright, colorful, and toys of all kinds lines the walls. Of course the pair was immediately drawn to the stuffed animals area. If there was something they both were in love with, it was fluff. Lots and lots of squishy fluff. Yoosung started pointing out every cute teddy bear, excitedly describing exactly what he liked about each one. “That one has a heart shaped nose! And that one is so fluffy!!! Oh! Oh!! Seven, look at this one, IT’S SO BIGGGG.”

Seven laughed, grinning as he watched Yoosung run around admiring them all. He himself took more interest in small cat plushies. There weren’t any huge ones like with the bears, but there were certainly a variety of types to pick from. He had to admit, he was in love. As he strolled along, leaving Yoosung to struggle to decide if he had the funds to actually buy himself a bear, he paused in his tracks as he noticed two, small plushes sitting next to eachother. One was a small blonde cat, closed eyes like it was asleep. Leaning on it’s side was a very awake, red-ginger cat. They made something in his heart twinge, but he couldn’t leave them. He scooped them up, checked the price tags and came back to Yoosung.

“Yooosungggg, look at the cutie kitties I’m buying~!” He held them up, both hardly the size of his hands. “Meow, meow!”

Yoosung perked, looking over and smiled. “Awww, they’re cute.” He gave each a gentle pat of acceptance, before turning a serious gaze back to the wall of teddy bears. “If only I could get myself a cute friend too…”

Seven paused, glancing at his two cats. “Well… I could give you one of my kitties.”

“What?” The blonde’s head turned to look at him with wide eyes. “Really??”

Seven nodded, a small smile coming to him. “You can take this one.” He held out the red one. “And I’ll keep this one.” He pulled the blonde one closer to his chest. “It’ll be like… a sign of our friendship.”

Yoosung stared suspiciously, like he expected Seven to rip it away and change his mind. When he didn’t, the blonde slowly lifted his hands to take the plush like it was the most delicate thing in the world. “He looks a little familiar…” He murmured.  


“Oh?” 

Yoosung squinted at him, before smiling. “He’s Luciel.” 

“Oh.”

Seven couldn’t stop the blush that inevitably came to his face. Why was Yoosung so cute when he smiled like that?? Ugh, he needed to get himself together. “That’s his name now.” Yoosung gently tapped the newly named kitties head. “You have to name your kitty after me! That way, we’re always together even when we’re apart!”

Seven’s heart felt like it’d skipped a beat, the noise leaving him extremely humiliating as it was only describable as a miserable choking sound. He shut his mouth quickly and nodded.

Yoosung’s eyes grew soft and Seven felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. “I’ll always have Luciel with me.” He whispered the words so gently Seven wanted to scoop him up and kiss him right there. Suddenly, the moment was lost as Yoosung’s eyes widened. “OH! Wait, we _have_ to get something for MC!” He spun back to the wall of teddy bears. “She deserves a nice present for what she’s doing for us, we can give it to her during the party!”

Seven’s mouth went dry and he felt like he could vomit immediately. Well, there goes that. So much for having a borderline-kiss moment he supposed. He sighed, grumbling with more venom than he intended. “I’ll wait up front.”

He never felt worse helping carry a teddy bear home.

——————

Mentioning MC so often was one thing. MC actually flirting with Yoosung?? Now that that was something that really made Seven turn into a ferocious beast. He swore, he sounded like Jaehee when she defended Zen, getting snappy and strict and demanding that Yoosung be left out of any dating as he was busy with school work (Seven was quite aware he wasn’t actually that busy but he had to have some sort of excuse). MC told him he was acting rude, and sure, maybe he was, but when Yoosung got angry at him for it?

He could have started screaming again.

**Yoosung** : SEVEN >:(

**MC** : Uh-oh…

**Yoosung** : I am so done with you bossing MC around!!!

**Yoosung** : She can do whatever she wants! And I never said I didn’t like it!! Did you ever think maybe I liked it??

**707** : …

**Yoosung** : Stop acting like you control my life! I’m an _adult_!!

**Yoosung** : I like having fun with MC and who cares if she’s flirty or if I flirt back! I’m not as busy as you keep saying I am! I play video games more than I do actual work for crying out loud!

**MC** : Yoosung please calm down

**Yoosung** : NO! He doesn’t have any right to control me!

**MC** : I think he was just looking out for you?

_707 has left the chatroom_

He threw down his phone and buried his face into a pillow and _screamed_. He shouldn’t have taken this approach, he shouldn’t have acted the way he did but it was so hard not to. He hated every time Yoosung mentioned her, or talked about her, or even looked at her. He hated _her_. He wanted her to disappear and go away and never come back. Never reset everything again. He jumped when his phone buzzed again. He didn’t know why anyone would be messaging him privately then but if it was Yoosung, or worse, MC he didn’t want to answer.

He slowly picked up his phone, unlocking it to find a text from _Unknown_.

**Unknown** : You’re going to break the game if you keep doing this

He narrowed his eyes at his screen, before glancing around his room. He had the eery feeling like he was being watched. He lowered his eyes to his screen again before typing a response.

**707** : I don’t care

**Unknown** : You will

He swore he could feel an actual shiver down his spine at that one. He was about to type another response, but then his phone glitched, numbers and flashing colors flying across his screen. He panicked a moment, thinking he’d actually been hacked, but then they faded and he saw the Unknown user had disappeared from his messages. So much for replying to him again… What was that supposed to even mean. “You will”.

He chose to ignore it, he had other things to think about. He had Yoosung to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there wow what a surprise, I actually updated after SO LONG.
> 
> I'm trying to finish this fic but its hard because I have so much to do and so many other fics I'm also writing so its all just *screams*
> 
> Nontheless, I hope you all like this chapter !!


End file.
